


truths fugitive

by skuls



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Episode: s09e06 Trust No 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuls/pseuds/skuls
Summary: Mulder comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: https://how-i-met-your-mulder.tumblr.com/post/152180275718/fic-prompt-alternate-trust-no1-where-mulder

Her voice is hoarse from shouting his name, and her hands burn from where she hit the ground. Monica gives her a ride home because her hands are shaking too much, stopping so she can pick up William from her mother’s. Maggie prods her for answers about what’s going on, Mulder’s whereabouts, but she doesn’t have a clear answer. She is still reeling from the man in the quarry, from her near-miss encounter with Mulder. So close, he was so close and there was nothing she could do. She sits beside William’s car seat in the back, dangling her keys over his head for amusement, a game he loves, and stroking his fine dark hair to gain control of her pulse. At least he is safe, she reminds herself. _For now,_ the traitorous side of her mind replies, _but maybe not forever_. 

She shifts William’s carrier to her left hand while she unlocks the door, and steps inside the darkened apartment. A floorboard creaks under a footfall. She fights to gain control, holding herself back from physically shielding William and instead settling for setting the carrier on the floor and stepping in front of him as she un-holsters her gun. “I’m armed!” she snaps. “Put your hands up and step into the light by the window.”

She sees the uneasy movement of hands in the dark, and then hears his voice. “Scully?”

The gun hits the floor, and she crashes into him desperately. _heshereheshereheshere._  His hand slides under her chin, tipping it upwards, and their mouths collide. She kisses fiercely for a minute, pulling him as close as he can get. “Scully,” he gasps against her mouth. “God, Scully.”

She breaks away, and tips her head forward so that their foreheads are resting against each other. “Mulder,” she whispers. “Mulder. You got off the train?”

“I jumped.” He kisses her nose. “I had to see you, Scully. I thought something had happened to you. The shots… I heard you screaming my name…”

She can’t express her own desperate fear lodged under her skin, how sure she’s been at points that he was dead again, or never coming back, the way her heart faltered when the man in the quarry said that he or William had to die. “Mulder,” she breathes, all she can say. “Mulder.”

They stand in each other’s embraces for a long minute until William starts to fuss. Scully automatically turns and scoops him up, holding him close and murmuring, “Shhh, shhh”. When she turns back, Mulder is watching them with a quiet awe. She smiles uncontrollably and steps close, nestling William into his outstretched arms. “Someone’s missed you,” she whispers.

“You didn’t miss me, Scully?” he quips, but it’s half hearted, his entire focus on William, who is giving him a sleepy but fascinated gaze around his pacifier. “He’s so big now, Scully,” he whispers, like he can’t believe his son is real. “I’ve missed so much.”

Tears spring to her eyes, and she leans forward to kiss his cheek. “You’re here now, though,” she whispers.

William starts to fuss again, hands waving, and Mulder makes tentative, soft soothing noises. Watching them together is almost overwhelming, and Scully leans forward, kisses him slow and soft the way he kissed her the first night the three of them spent together. 

They end up crawling into her bed, William still cradled against Mulder’s chest, Scully’s head on his shoulder. She tells him about what the man said in the quarry in a shaking voice, running her hands over her boys to make sure they’re both still there. She gets a notepad from the kitchen and writes, _He said one of you had to die. You or William. They’ve been watching me. They saw us one night. I don’t think any of us are safe here_. He shudders, and grabs the pen from her hand.  _I have a place we can go. Gibson is there. It’s safe. I thought about asking you to come before, but I didn’t want to uproot you._ He stops, waits for her to respond with a nervous, boyish look.

She would’ve gone at a moment’s notice if he’d asked. She’s loved him for years now.  _We’ll come,_ she writes, presses kisses against his jawline.

He kisses her head. _We could bring your mother if you want._

It will kill her to leave her mother. She scrawls in a hurried hand, _I don’t think she’d come, she wouldn’t do that to Bill. I’ll ask John and Monica to check on her, make sure she’s safe. The Gunmen can help William and I disappear; I asked them to get ready to do just that the day you left._ They’re ready.She already knows that John and Monica will keep fighting this, hopefully make it so the three of them can come back someday.

They slip out of bed to put William down. Scully points out the bags she’s had packed for months now, changing the items occasionally as William grew. They crawl back between the sheets. 

“Love you,” Scully mutters in his ear. If they are listening, she is not going to give them that, but it needs to be said, and not on a Quantico pad of paper from her kitchen drawer. 

He smiles, fingers pressed to the small of her back. “I love you, too. I’m never leaving you again,” he whispers back. 


End file.
